I Will Never Leave You
by TheModernWorks
Summary: What if Eponine and Cosette were actually best friends? What if Valjean had adopted both girls? What if Eponine and Cosette had met Marius and Enjolras as children? What if? The story of Eponine and Cosette, who were almost like sisters to each other before and after the revolution. E/E and M/C. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Cosette's Arrival

Eponine was playing in the garden happily with Azelma, chasing the big, blue butterflies that floated their way. Their laughs echoed in the empty street, the sound of their shoes joining their voices. Azelma tripped and fell, laughing on the way down. Eponine giggled, too, and picked the five year-old up from the hard, dirt ground. Wiping the few specks of dirt from Azelma's dress, Eponine started running again.

"Eponine!" Madame Thenardier called from the doorway of the inn. Eponine glanced her mother's way. Azelma kept running down the garden, not caring about a thing in the world. Eponine ushered Azelma in. the five year old refused, so Eponine ran towards the small girl and tickled her. Azelma squealed and scurried towards her mother to hide from her older sister. Eponine laughed and wiggled her fingers again. This caused Azelma to squeal even louder. Madame Thenardier laughed and placed her hand on Eponine's shoulder. The six year old looked up at her mother with big eyes.

"Eponine, why not go inside and play? Surely your sister is tired from all her running and jumping. You've been chasing bugs all day!" Madame Thenardier chuckled. Azelma shook her head from behind her mother's back. She most definitely wasn't tired. Eponine huffed and crossed her tiny arms.

"Mother, they're butterflies, not bugs! Come! Look!" Eponine stumbled over to the patch of flowers by the pond. A monarch butterfly was fluttering by a tulip, the wings flapping gracefully. Eponine placed her finger next to the butterfly, and the graceful creature climbed on. Eponine showed her finger proudly at Madame Thenardier. Azelma was awestruck by the wings.

Suddenly, Azelma shrieked. Eponine gasped, and turned. The butterfly had flown straight off of her finger, and right onto Azelma's head! Eponine giggled, and Azelma continued to shriek. After wiggling around for a few moments, the butterfly finally took off and found some place else to sit contentedly. A clopping of horse hooves drew Eponine's attention to the cobblestone street.

A carriage was there, paused right in front of the inn. Was there another customer? Her father had put up the ALL FULL sign, so why would the carriage stop at the inn? The carriage door opened, and out stepped a beautiful, brown haired woman. Her light blue dress swished around her ankles, giving her a more graceful effect. Eponine stared. The woman reached back into the carriage, and helped a little girl out. The girl had blonde curls, all tucked into a cute little bonnet. Her dress was a light pink, matching the girl's rosy cheeks. The girl looked about Eponine's age. She was just as beautiful as her mother.

The woman approached Madame Thenardier. She smiled, and held the little girl's hand tightly.

"Are you the owner of this place?" the woman asked. Madame Thenardier nodded slowly. The woman smiled. "Well, you see, I'm Fantine, and this is my daughter, Euphrasie, but you may call her Cosette. Actually, she would much rather prefer Cosette. Her father abandoned us a few years ago, before Cosette here was born. Now I have gotten a job, but who's going to watch Cosette? That's why I need you to keep her. I'll pay you, and I'll visit from time to time. Please?" Fantine pleaded. Madame Thenardier looked thoughtful.

"Let me talk to my husband. We'll see what we can do." Madame Thenardier strolled away, leaving Fantine, Cosette, Eponine, and Azelma all by themselves in the garden. Azelma shied away behind Eponine, poking her small head through her arms. Fantine laughed, and Cosette smiled. Eponine smiled back, and then Azelma hid again.

"Do you want to play?" Eponine asked quite boldly. Cosette smiled happily. Fantine let go of her daughter's hand and pushed her forward. Cosette skipped up to Eponine, and Azelma peeked out from behind Eponine. Chirping could be heard from above, and Cosette pointed above them at the maple tree branches that towered over them. For the first time, the small girl spoke.

"It's baby birds!" Cosette gasped. Eponine's gaze followed where she was pointing at. She grinned widely. The perfect idea for playing.

"I have some old bread crumbs inside! Do you want to come?" Eponine whispered excitedly. Cosette nodded with just as much enthusiasm. Together, they bounded towards the inn. Azelma chased after them, running as fast as her little five year old legs could take her. Eponine giggled when she burst through the door of the inn. People stared at her and Cosette, but she didn't mind. She dashed through the kitchen door, grabbing the crumbs she had saved from the morning's bread. Cosette grabbed a handful, and followed Eponine out to the front yard, where Fantine stood waiting. Azalea had taken a seat on the small bench facing the pond, but her head was looking at them. Eponine wiggled her fingers, and Azelma squealed loudly and turned away.

Holding her hand out for Cosette to see, Eponine raised her hand up towards the maple tree. Suddenly, a mother bird came and rested on Eponine's thumb. Cosette gasped and watched in fascination as the bird pecked at the crumbs. Cosette held her hand out, and the mother bird moved to her hand. It was Eponine's turn to watch carefully. Before she could move, though, another bird came to rest on her hand. She laughed. These birds couldn't get enough, could they?

Suddenly, a hand came to rest on her shoulder. It was Fantine.

"I see you're having fun with my Cosette, eh?" Eponine smiled and nodded. Cosette was still gazing at the birds, but she nodded as well. Fantine laughed. "Well, mon ami, these birds are called sparrows. Do you like them?"

"Yes, Madame." Eponine answered politely. Fantine laughed again, her laugh sounding like tinkling chimes on a windy day. Eponine quite likes that laugh, Cosette was lucky to have a mother like this.

"There's no need for formalities." Fantine smiled softly, then turned away for Madame Thenardier had entered the scene. Eponine returned to her hand, but the birds had long gone. Cosette looked sad. Eponine wanted to cheer her up, but didn't know how. Her mother would never let her pick the flowers in the beds, so…

"Cosette, do you want to plant some flowers? I'm sure my Mother would like having more color in our garden. I've gardened before, and don't worry about getting your dress dirtied. I can lend you a gardening gown." Cosette smiled at the kind offer. Azelma skipped over to the pair.

"Can I join, too?" the small girl asked sweetly. Cosette and Eponine laughed heartedly. The darker haired girl picked her sister up. Even though they were one year apart, Eponine was capable of picking up Azelma. Azelma was very small for her age, maybe around the size of a four year old. That didn't stop her high spirits, though.

The trio ran back inside the inn for the second time, running up the staircases, dashing through the hallways, and scurrying into Eponine and Azelma's room.

The walls were daintily painted, flowers sketched onto the wood. All the colors were like pastel, giving the place a light effect. Cosette's fingers skimmed the walls. Would she get this kind of a room when she moved in?

Eponine and Azelma's headboards were dark mahogany wood, polished and carved. Eponine's had pictures of flowers and raindrops with music notes forming a border. Azelma's represented angels and fairies, with a princess. Both were very exquisite, perfect for the little girls they all were. A window was facing the empty street of Montfermeil, the occasional carriage passing by. The garden could be seen from the second window, and two dots could be seen standing on the grass. Cosette gasped. Those were Eponine's mother and hers! Cosette giggled. They looked like ants! Azelma hopped up on her bed, ignoring the fact that dolls were strewn all over it. Eponine approached Cosette.

"Do you like the view? That's why I chose this room." Cosette was confused.

"You call the garden a view?" questioned Cosette. Eponine laughed.

"No, mon ami. See the mountain range along the distance?" Eponine held Cosette's hands in hers and took her pointer finger, pointing it at a jagged line of shadow. The enormous hills were just visible through the hazy summer weather. Trees dotted the mounds and grass littered the ground in patches. Fantine's voice was carried up the wooden stairs.

"Cosette! Ma petite fille! I'm leaving!" Cosette bounded down the steps, Eponine and Azelma following close behind. The blonde leapt into her loving mother's arms. "My sweet girl, I'm leaving. You're going to be in good care of the Thenardiers, and Eponine will be your friend. I will visit once in a while, but be good." Cosette nodded as tears sprung to her small eyes. Fantine started sobbing too.

"Goodbye, mamma." Cosette wailed. Fantine gathered Cosette in her arms even tighter, kissing Cosette on the head many times. Then she pulled away and entered the carriage, her beautiful eyes gazing at her only daughter once more.

"Goodbye Cosette, my douce. I love you, remember that." With that, Fantine shut the carriage door, and she was gone.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Mon ami: My friend**

**Ma petite fille: My little girl**

**Ma douce: my sweet one**


	2. Chapter 2: Flowers

Cosette cried and cried once the carriage had left, who wouldn't be sad if their mother had just abandoned them as a child? Her little hands covered her tiny face, shielding it from the stares of Eponine and Azelma, who were looking at her in sympathy.

Azelma walked away, seemingly not caring about Cosette. Eponine glared in her sister's direction, but placed a comforting hand on her new friend's shoulder. They had only known each other for twenty minutes, and she was seeing her friend bursting into tears. That made the brunette feel sad as well. Cosette wrapped her arms around the six year old and placed her head on Eponine's arm. Eponine was taken by surprise. She didn't try to pry Cosette off of her body, but instead, led the blonde to the bench Azelma had flitted to. Cosette continued to cling to Eponine, huge tears welling up in her eyes.

Eponine helped Cosette sit, and got a good look at her. Her eyes were red and puffy, from all the tears, and her lips were also swollen. The little girl's nose was running, so Eponine pulled out the handkerchief she always carried with her. It had a beautiful pattern of embroidered daisies laced around on it, and embroidered lavender sprigs grew from a cloth ground. It was something Eponine's friend, Estelle, had given her before she had moved away to England.

Eponine still remembered Estelle very clearly. Estelle had had beautiful, silky, shiny, pale yellow hair that fell in curls just past her shoulder. The blonde had always let Eponine play with it, but refused to let boys touch her. Overall, Estelle detested boys and men, even for a five year old. She had also wore the newest gowns to come out, being in style every single day. Eponine wore beautiful clothing, but it was never the latest style. She usually wore last month's fashion. Estelle had let Eponine borrow some of her gowns, no matter how expensive. It added more to her beauty, her kindness. There was a sprinkle of freckles across her nose, and when she smiled, dimples appeared. However, what really made Estelle gorgeous was her big blue eyes. Eponine was always jealous. Her eyes were a murky, dark, dark, dark brown.

Cosette's wails snapped Eponine back to reality. She would never be seeing Estelle again, so why bother thinking about her? Because she was your best friend, her mind told her. Eponine refused to believe that. She had had many friends before, (or, a synonym for that would be people who took advantage of her) but none had ever matched Estelle. Somehow, though, Eponine felt as if that connection was being reset again, test running to see if it would work.

"Do I look okay? I don't want to look like a sloppy mess when your mother sees this." Eponine shook her head, saying no, you do not look like the sloppy mess you think you are currently. Cosette sighed in sadness.

"Why would my mama leave me? She told me the reason, but I do not understand. Why would my papa leave her and me? Now I'm left alone, abandoned by both my parents." Cosette grumbled unhappily. Eponine looked over.

"Don't lose hope, your mother said she would visit once in a while. I'm sure there's more reason on why she left you behind." Eponine replied, taking Cosette's hands into her own.

"You'll be my sister, right?" Cosette asked hopefully. The question caught Eponine off guard. She already had a sister, and a newborn baby brother. Adding one more sibling? But Cosette wasn't really family, she was just best friends with her. Eponine nodded.

"I'll be by your side, Cosette. I promise I'll never leave you. Same with Azelma, right 'Zelma?" The five year old looked up from her daisy chain. Eponine smiled. Azelma was extremely artsy and crafty, it was the little girl's inner talent. Azelma nodded her small head and returned to her craft. Cosette sniffled. Azelma wandered off again, seeing Cosette was about to cry again.

"It's alright, mon ami. Surely we'll find something else to take your mama off your mind?" Cosette smiled weakly at the brunette. The new girl was so kind to her, treating her like a sister and a friend. They were friends already, true, but they were about to become sisters as well. Azelma strutted back up to them, struggling to carry a large watering can. Eponine looked down at her. Azelma held the can up higher for them to see.

"Garden?" the five year old girl asked. Both girl smiled and nodded. Azelma placed the can softly on the ground, careful not to hit her tiny foot. Eponine helped Cosette up, and walked her over to the inn. Azelma stayed close behind, not wanting to miss out on any fun. Their first stop was the washroom, where Cosette splashed icy water on her tear streaked face, and shivered from the coldness touching her hands. Azelma played in the mist it left, dancing around in her bare feet. Eponine just stood on the side, watching.

When Cosette was done washing, Eponine took and hand and led her back up the stairs, the set they had bounded down ten minutes ago, watching Fantine say goodbye to Cosette. Up the stairs, to your left, down the hallway, and the sixth door to your right was Eponine and Azelma's room. Eponine opened the door for Cosette, and the trio stepped in. Again, Cosette admired the beautifully furnished bedroom while Eponine dug for something in her dressing chest.

A few minutes later, Eponine extracted something from the wooden chest. She held it up, for both Cosette and Azelma to see. Then, she disappeared behind the floral screen, throwing her clothes up out of her way while she was changing. When she emerged again, she was decked out in a brown, ragged dress, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail tied with an equally ragged ribbon. Eponine rummaged through her chest again, obviously looking for something else. She pulled out a similar looking dress, and threw it at Cosette.

Cosette caught the thing and stared at it. Never before had she worn something that ragged. She repeated what Eponine did, and went behind the screen. As she pulled her borrowed dress on, Cosette glanced at all the re-stitching that had been done to the dirty fabric.

Meanwhile, Eponine was trying to find her cloth shoes. _I know I threw it in here somewhere, _she thought. Her head disappeared into the chest again. Hands searched around frantically, trying to locate the piece of cloth. When Cosette came back, Eponine passed her a strip of fabric, matching the one she wore. Cosette had never done her hair, but she was afraid to tell Eponine that, so she simply held it in her small hands. Eponine looked back at her, then smiled.

"Do you need help, mon ami?" Eponine asked kindly. Cosette nodded shamefully, chiding herself for making it obvious. At least Eponine had taken it in a good way. Instead of tying Cosette's hair like Eponine's, Eponine braided the long, blonde waves down her back. Cosette sat still during the process. After a moment, the brunette was done. Cosette carefully touched the braid.

"Ready to go outside, 'Sette?" Eponine asked. Cosette smiled at the question. The only one who had called her a nickname was her mother. The thought of Fantine brought fresh tears to little Cosette's eyes. Why did she have such a draconian life? First, her father, who she had never even known, had left them before Cosette was born. Then, Fantine had left her at this inn! Cosette deeply hoped that Eponine wouldn't end up like the rest of her family, leaving her forever, only to break her damaged heart even more. Within the hour she had spent here, Cosette felt as if Eponine was already a sister to the blonde.

"Yes, 'Ponine, I'm ready. I still don't have shoes, though." Eponine shrieked and dove back into her wooden chest, throwing the garment around like a madman. Cosette smiled at the sight, liking Eponine more and more every minutes that passed. Azelma took a seat next to Cosette on Eponine's bed. The five year old stared up at Cosette with admiring eyes.

"You're really pretty." Azelma commented. Cosette laughed and poked Azelma's belly, and she fell back, giggling. Cosette was also glad that she had a younger sibling to play with, as well as the other small boy in the house whom she hadn't met yet.

Azelma was fairly pretty herself. The little girl had dirty blonde hair, streaks of brown mixed with yellow. Her face was very round, and she had beautiful green eyes that reminded Cosette of emeralds. The eyes looked at her adoringly, while Cosette admired back.

"You're pretty too, fleur." Cosette grabbed Azelma's nose this time. More giggles were emitted, coming from both girls. Eponine ran over to them, looking from Cosette to Azelma, from Azelma to Cosette. Then she held up two pairs of cloth shoes. Cosette stared at them.

"Put these on." Eponine handed the cloth to Cosette. She cautiously slipped them on, wiggling her toes to test the room. Eponine rushed out of the bedroom, and Cosette ran out, too. Azelma, again, followed. She seemed to follow them everywhere, no matter where.

Together they ran toward the wooden shed towards the side of the yard. Madame Thenardier had long gone inside, to check on Thenardier himself. Eponine dug her way through the old tools, searching for the shovels. Cosette waited outside, holding Azelma's hand.

Eponine emerged from the wooden shed holding two shovels, one for each girl. Azelma stepped up, tugging on Eponine's dress.

"Me?" she asked.

"No, 'Zelma."

"Why?"

"First, you don't know how to garden, and second, do you really want to get dirty?" Azelma shook her head no. The little girl was very sanitary, and wanted to keep clean as well as possible. If she got mud on her hands, she would demand for water at once.

Azelma stalked away, seeing that she was not needed after all. Her little satin dress flowed out from under her, the green trailing in the wind. Eponine beckoned Cosette over to an empty bed of dirt. She gave her a shovel, and pulled out some seeds from her pocket, and together they dug holes and placed seeds in them.

After they were finished, Eponine and Cosette ran over to the bench again and grabbed the pail. Eponine dragged it over to the well, and together they filled it up, pulling it back over. Cosette tipped the metal can and sprinkled water all over the ground. After she finished, both girls stood back and admired their work.

Eponine was tired. From the look on Cosette's face, she could tell she was tired as well. Madame Thenardier's voice called out from the doorway.

"Girls! Are you hungry? Supper is almost ready! By the way, I see you, Ninny." Madame Thenardier teased kindly. Eponine laughed and emerged from behind Cosette. Together they headed back inside. They washed their filthy hands and went back to Eponine's room. Cosette grabbed her dress and changed once more. Eponine did the same.

The two clean girls walked down the stairs, greeted by the calls of the guests of the inn. They were seated at an empty table. Madame Thenardier brought two full plates of roast chicken (real meat), two flowers of broccoli, which Eponine pushed away in disgust, and a loaf of French bread. The two girls gobbled everything down hungrily, only pausing to wipe their mouths or talk.

"Thunk goo, 'Ponine. I had a grut day twuday." Cosette managed to get out through a full mouth of chicken and broccoli. Eponine laughed.

"It's no problem, 'Sette."

They talked the night away about their favorite flower. Cosette never had much in common with any girl, but talking with Eponine felt like talking with herself. She could never have been more content. Eponine felt the same way. She finally understood why she liked Cosette so much, especially as a sister.

Cosette reminded Eponine so much of Estelle.


	3. Chapter 3: Fantine's Last Request

**I'm shortening the time that Fantine left Cosette at the inn. I wanted the story to last. Also, the letter that Fantine has that gets her kicked out is from Cosette.**

* * *

Valjean stood at the bedside of Fantine, the prostitute. He couldn't fathom why women put themselves through it. Well, to live of course, but still! The story of the beautiful woman was quite devastating, actually. She had been working for him at his factory alongside thirteen other women. He had just learned that the foreman was always quite cruel to them, barking nonsense orders that required more than it takes to earn the five francs that day. Fantine had received a letter from Cosette, wishing her the best. The other women had seen it, taking it away from her and reading it out loud in front of the foreman. Fantine had tried to take it back, ending up in a fight between her and the others. Valjean had tried to stop it, but it only worsened. He left it to the foreman to sort it out, resulting in Fantine being fired.

Fantine had gone to the docks to work as a prostitute, the poor woman. To earn faster money to get herself out of the cruel place, she had sold her beautiful brown locks and two teeth, earning her ten francs and two Napoleons.

"Kind Monsieur, please, will you go and get my Cosette before I fall asleep?" Fantine pleaded, dimming hope lingering in her once bright eyes. Valjean took her hands into his.

"Yes, Fantine, I will. Where is she?" Valjean asked softly. Fantine rested her head upon her white pillow, her eyes closing. For a minute, Valjean was worried that she had passed, but her eyelids fluttered open again.

"My Cosette is in Montfermeil, at an inn, where all the children play. Please, retrieve her before I go!" Fantine cried. Suddenly, coughs racked her fragile body, and her arm went up to cover her mouth with her elbow. Valjean wasn't afraid of catching anything, though. He was more concerned for this Cosette.

"I will have her by morning."

"No! I will be gone too soon! My Cosette!"

"Will live in my protection."

"Take her now!"

"Your child will want for nothing.

"Good Monsieur, you come from God in heaven."

"And none will ever harm Cosette as long as I am living."

"For God's sake, please stay till I am sleeping. And good Monsieur?"

"Yes?"

"Cosette will need a friend. Please also take Eponine Thenardier. Tell Cosette I love her and I'll see her when I wake…" With those final words, the light from Fantine's eyes died as her hand fell limp in Valjean's.

Eponine? Fantine wanted him to take another girl named Eponine? He had promised to take Cosette, but caring for two girls was almost too much. Then he thought some more. Those two girls would take of each other if they were that close.

"24601!" a harsh voice barked. Valjean turned to see the person. Javert. Javert brandished a silver sword, evilness reflected in his glittering, stormy gray eyes. Valjean pulled a metal rod hanging from one of the hospital's windows, and put it in front of him as defense. Javert struck, leaving a dent on the rod. Valjean fought back, but when he saw that there was no hope, he looked for an escape route. The window. He dropped the metal and jumped.

Two names echoed in his mind before he struck the grey, chilled, murky water below him.

Cosette and Eponine.

* * *

"Cosette! Eponine! Wake up, ma petite filles!" Madame Thenardier called from the bottom of the stairs. Cosette had taken up Azelma's bed, while the little five year old girl had been given a new one. Cosette's golden locks were splayed underneath her. Eponine was the first to wake at her mother's words. She jumped out of bed and onto Cosette. The little girl screeched when she felt the extra weight on her.

Her blue eyes glared up at the brunette. Cosette hadn't been there for two days and the two were almost always playing tricks on each other. Eponine grinned down in return. Cosette pushed her off and Eponine tumbled to the floor, scowling.

"Girls!" Madame Thenardier called out yet again. Both girls looked at each other, and scrambled over one another in the process of getting changed. Cosette picked out a navy blue dress, while Eponine accidentally pulled out her boy clothes. Cosette stared in disbelief, while Eponine hid them behind her back, blushing.

"'Ponine, why do you have boy's clothes?"

"Uhh... Maybe I sneak out in the streets and help the poor when my mother is not looking?" Eponine laughed nervously. Cosette relaxed again, and started dressing behind the screen. Eponine dug in her dressing chest and extracted a simple yellow gown. Once Cosette was done, Eponine ran behind and rushed to dress.

When she came out, she felt like something was wrong. She caught Cosette looking at her funny, hints of a smile on her lips. Cosette pointed at Eponine's dress, laughing. Eponine looked down, not seeing any problem with the color and design. However, Cosette was still giggling.

"Eponine, your dress is inside out. Madame wouldn't want you looking like that." Eponine gasped and hurried back behind the screen. Just as she emerged again, Madame Thenardier came into the room. She squealed at how adorable the two looked. Eponine and Cosette shared irritated looks. Azelma strutted in and stood behind Madame.

"Girls! You look adorable, oh! The guests would ooh and ah! It's time for breakfast, dears."

"Yes, Madame." Cosette replied politely. Madame Thenardier put a hand on Cosette's shoulder, just like Fantine had done two days ago.

"Formalities are not required for you to live here, ma petite fille. You're perfectly welcome to call me mama or mother, whatever suits you the best." Cosette gave Madame Thenardier a gentle hug.

"Thank you, mama."

* * *

Eponine and Cosette polished their breakfast off with no problem. They wanted to play so badly! Azelma, however, picked at her food, scrambled eggs with real sausage. Suddenly, a swooping hand came to rest on Azelma's head. The little girl knew the touch, and she squealed.

"Hello, 'Zelma!" a short, skinny man said cheerfully. "Good day to you, Eponine and Colette!" Eponine and Cosette laughed as he scooped them up in his arms.

"Hello, papa!" Eponine exclaimed. "You haven't met Cosette yet, I see. It's Cosette, not Colette." Cosette nodded. The man, Thenardier, Cosette fathomed, laughed in reply.

"You may call me whatever you please, my dearest Cosette." Thenardier chuckled. Suddenly, a man walked into the front entrance of the inn. Thenardier immediately shot up and went to welcome the guest. Cosette felt like her family was complete for the first time in her small lifetime.

* * *

Valjean jumped into the carriage, and immediately the vehicle took off. To Montfermeil. It wasn't a long ride, Valjean spent his time in his wandering thoughts.

_Eponine and Cosette, eh? Fantine must care deeply for both. At least for Cosette, she was the poor woman's child. Cosette must care about Eponine, they must be inseparable! Perhaps that's why Fantine wanted me to take Eponine as well, Cosette would have lived with a broken heart if they were to part. But what about Eponine's family? Would they miss her? I'm pretty sure they would. Also, do they care for Cosette? Fantine mentioned something about payment to them for keeping Cosette. Now that she's gone… would the family kick Cosette out? It has been only two days, though. Anyway, I shall take both Eponine and Cosette then._

* * *

After Thenardier had done his business with the guest, he came to play with the two girls. Cosette had received a doll from the Thenardiers, not an expensive one, but a precious doll. Eponine had one similar to it, and they pretended that the two toys were sisters. Azelma had a softer doll, a cloth one. Hers was the younger sister, the one who always got in trouble and Eponine's doll, Margaret, and Cosette's doll, Catharine, had to resolve it.

Thenardier sat both of them on the couch, where he sat in the middle. Eponine cuddled up to him, while Cosette received a small hug. Azelma was seated on his lap. A sudden knock on the door startled all of them.

"Who could that be?" he muttered. When he opened the door, a cold blast of wind knocked Azelma back into Eponine, who tumbled into Cosette, who fell back onto the couch. The figure in the doorway was quite tall, his coat waving in the air. He stepped inside, and Eponine could see that he was bourgeois. Thenardier saw that, too, and immediately bowed.

"I'm sorry, monsieur, but we have a full house. May I ask you to-"

"I'm not here for your service or rooms." The strange answer startled Thenardier. He regained his posture and stood straight once again.

"Then what are you here for?"

"Cosette and Eponine." This answer startled both Cosette and Eponine. Who would want them? Eponine squealed. Would they be given even more luxurious lives? Cosette gasped. Would they be put into slavery?

"Why would you want my precious girls?"

"I need to keep them by order of Fantine. Sadly, she is with God in heaven." Cosette sobbed. Her mother was dead, and she had said goodbye too soon. If only Fantine had stayed two more days…

Thenardier answered with sympathy for his two girls. "If it was Fantine's last wishes, you may have them. I'm sorry, girls. Fantine really was a wonderful woman." Eponine and Cosette both hugged their papa, who hugged them in return. They all turned to the stranger, who pulled something out from underneath his jacket. He unwrapped them, revealing two beautiful wool cloaks. Eponine and Cosette gasped. That was all Valjean needed to gain their trust.

Thenardier, Madame Thenardier, Azelma, and baby Gavroche waved at them from the doorway of the inn. Eponine and Cosette cried. It was the second time Cosette had left true family, but this time she was leaving with part of it. Eponine finally felt the full blow of leaving loved ones.

"Now, girls, it's time to start a new life."

* * *

**Yes, I know Thenardier is totally out of character. Valjean taking Cosette and Eponine finally makes him go mad, though. Please favorite, follow, and review! That will get me to write the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Escape

Thenardier grasped his head in his hands. What had he done? He had given away his eldest daughter to a stranger! He cared about Cosette, yes, but Eponine was worth one thousand Cosette's to Thenardier. He had to get Eponine back. His sweet six year old could be in danger! However, the inn was running in debt in some places, and he needed money. Desperately. The mysterious man looked rich enough, if Thenardier had only gotten payment for the two girls… No, no, no. What was he thinking? A father would never use their child as a money maker! That was just cruel! Eponine had always wanted to help with running the inn, though. She could help by being paid for and putting that money into the inn itself… Yes.

Thenardier had to seek out the man who had "borrowed" Eponine and Cosette. He would receive payment, hopefully a lot. He grabbed his coat and shoes. Thenardier threw them on. A thought suddenly came to mind. A knife. What if the man was dangerous? Thenardier would need to defend himself and the girls. He slipped a dagger into his coat pocket where it would harm him in the process of carrying it, and it would be concealed secretly, no one would know.

Slowly, his mind started turning with dark thoughts, thoughts of stealing to earn cash, selling children to live. It didn't seem so bad, from his perspective, but he was worried about how Eponine would feel.

* * *

Eponine shivered against the spring wind. The carriage running in the wind didn't make it any better. Cosette seemed perfectly fine, though. She was bouncing up and down in her seat, talking to their new papa about birthdays. Eponine only caught hints of their conversation at first, but held on to most of it after scooting closer.

"When will our birthday be?" Cosette asked. Papa scratched his head, pondering for a moment. Then he smiled.

"Tell you what. What's your favorite season?" he asked. It was Eponine and Cosette's turn to think.

"Winter! It has snow!" Eponine shouted.

"Summer! I like sunny days and butterflies." Cosette exclaimed. Valjean laughed. These two girls were adorable, each in their own way. He felt sorry for Fantine that she hadn't been able to see these two again. Then he remembered. People in heaven saw everything. Would Fantine look down on Eponine and Cosette in their worst times and help them, and smile in their happiest moments?

"Well then. Cosette's birthday will be on the first day of winter, and Eponine's on the first day of summer!" Valjean joked. Eponine and Cosette frowned, not satisfied with his decision. Valjean continued, seeing that he had upset them. "Or, if you'd rather, have Cosette's birthday be on the first day of summer, and Eponine's on the first day of winter. Eponine's birthday will have the snowiest days, and Cosette's will have sunniest!"

With these words, the two girls smiled contentedly at him, and hugged him tightly.

"Now, Cosette's birthday is coming up in several days. We want to make it the best! Right, Eponine?" The brunette nodded excitedly, her brown waves bouncing up and down. Cosette wrapped her arms around her "sister" and Eponine hugged her back just as tightly. She was, if anything more, glad to have someone her age to play with her. Since Cosette had been an only child, she was constantly lonely. Valjean smiled at the sight of the two friends embracing. He was loving these two girls more minute by minute.

Eponine whispered into her papa's ear, loud enough for him to hear, but soft enough so Cosette couldn't catch a word.

"I want to give Cosette flowers, cake, a new dress, and a hug for her birthday. And a birthday card!" Eponine exclaimed softly. Valjean pretended to think about it.

"Of course, ma petite fille!" he exclaimed, rubbing Eponine on the top of her head. The little girl squealed and wriggled in his arms. Cosette, obviously wanting to be part of the action, started tickling her papa, and they all fell to the carriage floor, laughing hard. Valjean was the first to pick himself up, but when he looked out the carriage door, he gasped. There was Javert, walking around the streets, obviously looking for someone. Valjean grabbed the two little girls and scooped them in his strong arms. Cosette didn't move a muscle, but Eponine wiggled around, thinking that they were still playing a game.

"Eponine, we're not playing a game anymore. I need you to be as quiet as mouse right now." Valjean told the brunette softly. She nodded in understanding, and seized her movement. Their papa ran up to the front of the carriage and paid the driver. Then they made their escape to the walls surrounding the roads.

He took some rope lying on the ground and hoisted himself up, and tied the string around Eponine and Cosette. They held hands in fear of what they were doing.

"It's okay, 'Sette." Eponine assured her sister with more confidence than she felt. Cosette nodded, and squeezed her sister's hand even tighter. Eponine didn't mind.

"Now girls, I'm going to lift you two up and over the wall to where I am. Don't move, it'll make the task harder, but stay silent." With those words, Valjean tugged the rope and Eponine and Cosette felt their feet being lifted off of the concrete. Cosette whimpered in fear, and Eponine held her close, feeling the same fear.

They were pulled higher and higher, the carriages getting smaller and smaller. When they finally touched the top, they were pulled into an embrace by their papa. Eponine hugged Valjean tightly, while Cosette cried into his shoulder. A familiar voice called out in the night.

"Oi! Mysterious man who came to my inn! I want payment for my girls! They mean everything to me!" Eponine gasped. It was her real father! Then his words struck her deeply. He was still willing to let them go, but he wanted money for them. A tear fell down her small cheek. Her father was turning cruel. Valjean fished out some money from his pocket and descended, leaving Cosette and Eponine at the top holding on to each other.

When their papa reached the bottom of the wall, he approached Thenardier, handing him some money. When he glanced at it, Thenardier scowled. He wanted more than that. Valjean handed him more, and apparently it was a lot as well. Thenardier seemed satisfied with that, and bowed to him, helping Valjean brush off his coat. Eponine could see that once Thenardier extracted his hand, he was holding a golden pocket watch. She almost cried out. Her father was becoming a thief!

Their papa rushed back up the walls. Cosette reached out for him, but Eponine had to hold her to keep her from falling. Valjean smiled ad accepted her hand softly, and even though the small girl was little, she was strong. Both girls pulled their father up, and hugged him dearly again.

"24601!" Javert called out in the dark night. So he had seen Valjean after all. A stomping of horse hooves against the concrete alarmed him so much, he jumped over the wall, holding both Eponine and Cosette. It was a twelve foot drop. To shelter Eponine and Cosette, Valjean tried landing on his feet, but he fell over. Both children were unscathed, but a sickening crack told him that he had broken his leg. Cosette seemed to notice. She ran over to him, and pulled her papa undercover. Eponine ran for help.

She could see that they had landed in a church of some kind, so that meant that there had to be some kind of person willing to help her papa.

"Help! Quelqu'un s'il vous plait aidez-nous!" Eponine shouted into the place. A head poked out from the door. A woman came stumbling out, followed by two other women. Eponine ran to them and told them about her papa's broken leg, saying that he needed help.

Valjean could barely stand. Cosette was laying by his side, assuring him that he would be okay. He smiled at her sweetness, but winced when he tried to sit up. The blonde pushed him back down, saying that help would be on its way. Sure enough, Eponine came crashing through the bushes with three ladies behind her. The woman in the lead knelt beside Valjean and carried him to a bed inside. The other two offered chairs to the two girls. Cosette accepted, but Eponine wouldn't sit down "until Papa is okay."

"Don't fret, my Eponine. I hardly feel the pain in my leg." Valjean told her softly. Those words were enough to soothe her. She relaxed in the woven chair pulled out for her, and held Cosette's hand once more, both falling asleep within minutes.

The next morning, Eponine and Cosette tried making breakfast for their papa with the help of the women. Eponine proved to be quite the chef, and Cosette was an excellent baker. In an hour, the smell of biscuits and eggs filled the convent. Eponine brought the tray, while Cosette held a handmade card for making him feel better.

They found Papa still lying in bed, reading a novel both could not understand. They set the tray on his bedside and the card on the tray. Valjean smiled at them and took a bite of his eggs.

"Yum! Delicious!" he tickled both. "Thank you for making me food, my wonderful girls." Eponine and Cosette giggled.

"You're welcome, Papa." They replied at the same time. It seemed as if both were getting attached to their new family very fast.


	5. Chapter 5: The New Boy

Valjean hobbled into the garden, each hand in one of Eponine's or Cosette's who were stabilizing him. The two little girls flounced beside him, giggling and chattering happily, pointing at the butterflies that crossed their way. He smiled to himself, awed at the close friendship Eponine and Cosette shared.

"Papa! The nice ladies gave us these to present to you. They're some kind of a strong wooden stick." Eponine said thoughtfully. Cosette nodded, and ran behind the bushes to pull out a pair of crutches. Valjean accepted them gratefully.

"Thank you, ma filles! They're going to be very useful." he slid one stick under one arm and the other under the other arm. The man tested them out, first taking a few small steps, then huge strides. Eponine and Cosette laughed, and chased after him.

Cosette was running alongside Eponine, their footsteps matching with every pace they took. The little blonde girl didn't notice the small indent in the ground, and dug her foot into it. She fell, arms in front of her, to the hard dirt. Eponine cried out, and races to Cosette's side. When the blonde looked up, Eponine could see that her face was tear streaked.

"Cosette, don't cry. Accidents like this happen sometimes. You'll feel better soon." Eponine soothed. Valjean was impressed by her effective words. All at once, the tears stopped and the smile turned on. Eponine offered a hand, and Cosette took it. When she stood up, Valjean could see that her normally tidy and crisp blue dress was all wrinkled and dirt covered.

"Cosette, ma cherie, let's go inside and get a new change of clothes. I also hear that there's a child coming to the convent today." Valjean addressed Eponine as well.

"What's their name?"

"I do not know."

"Are they going to play with us?"

"We'll just have to wait and see. You two are such angels, I'm sure they'll love you. This is the child of the sister of Madame Dubois."

"How exciting! Will you introduce us?"

"Yes. I can hear them arriving now! Quick, Cosette! We need to get you suited up!" With that, the girls dashed into the building, Valjean speed hobbling beside them.

* * *

Ten minutes later found Cosette decked in a black frilly dress. She wrinkled her nose at it, for the lace kept brushing at her face.

Eponine was bouncing slightly on her heels, excited to meet the new visitor. There were questions that were zooming around in her tiny head, still waiting to be answered thoroughly.

Clopping of horse hooves warned the girls of the arrival. They stood up straight and proud, trying their best to look presentable. Cosette smoothed her gown, and Eponine twisted her hair to add an extra curl.

A little boy came running in, and stood next to Madame Dubois. She smiled and patted his head.

"Everybody, this is Marius Pontmercy! He'll be staying with us for a week, then leaving due to school." the little boy shyly waved. Cosette waved back, and Eponine grinned widely. Marius quietly requested something from Madame Dubois, also known as his aunt, who nodded. Marius bounced over, matching Eponine's smile.

"Do you want to play?" he asked. The two girls looked at Valjean for permission. He hesitated fir a moment before nodding, motioning for them to go on. Marius looked at him gratefully before introducing himself further.

"I'm the nephew of Madame Dubois. Interesting, right? I'm eight years old, how old are you girls?" Marius questioned.

"We're both six. Cosette's birthday is in," Eponine counted on her fingers, "Four days." she said proudly. Marius smiled.

"Looks like I'll be here to celebrate it with you! Lucky me!" Marius clapped his hands. Eponine came closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to get Cosette so many things! A dress, cake, a card, and flowers!" Eponine exclaimed softly.

"That's the perfect gift for a girl like Cosette." Marius said. "How about a hug for her as well?"

"And a hug." Eponine agreed enthusiastically. She was liking Marius more and more by the minute. Eponine could see that Cosette was still staring at him shyly. She giggled, noticing the admiration in her sister's big blue eyes.

"What do you want to play?" Marius asked. Eponine and Cosette replied at the same time.

"Tag!" Eponine exclaimed.

"House." Cosette muttered. Marius looked back and forth between the two.

"This is a hard decision. How about we play tag, then house?" he suggested. Cosette looked down, then lifted up her skirt slightly to expose her knee. Eponine gasped. When Cosette had fallen, apparently she hit her knee hard. There was a dark purple bruise situated right on top of her knee, preventing her from running. She could see the same shocked expression on Marius' face. Eponine cut in quickly.

"On second thought, let's play house. I think that will be more appropriate." she said, quickly running off to find Valjean. Marius realized how much Eponine loved Cosette.

"Papa!" Eponine cried. "Cosette's hurt!"

"I know. It'll go away in a few days, but take it easy for now." he paused. "The nuns gave me these to give to you girls. They claim that they found them by the wall we came in." He pulled out two dolls from behind his back. Eponine gasped for the second time that day.

The two dolls were in fact Margaret and Catharine. Eponine hugged her papa tightly, then ran to find Cosette and Marius. She found the two sitting on a bench, softly talking to each other. She smirked, then took a pebble and tossed it at their shoulders. It hit Cosette, who turned around, shocked. Marius also turned around, and tossed a pebble at Eponine. It hit her on the leg, and she glared at him.

"So, we're playing house?" she asked. They nodded. "Okay. Cosette, you're the mama. Marius, you're the papa. I'll be the auntie, and Azel-" she stopped. Normally Azelma would be the child, but Azelma wasn't there with them at the moment. "And Margaret and Catharine will be the children."

Cosette blushed at the role she was playing. She took Margaret and Catharine into her arms and cradled them to her chest. Marius took a blade of grass and held it to his upper lip, fashioning a mustache.

"Where will we set up the house?" he asked, switching his normal voice to a deep one. They laughed.

"How about the small abandoned shed by the fountain?" Cosette suggested. They nodded in agreement.

That was how their new friendship bloomed.


	6. Chapter 6: The Person in the Shed

Eponine, Cosette, and Marius skipped towards the courtyard, where the fountain lay. It gallantly streamed crystal water into the basin below, where a couple fish swam, obviously bored. There, situated in the corner underneath a tree, lay she abandoned shed, its roof ready to fall off anytime now.

As they approached it, Cosette slowed down a little. Eponine and Marius turned back, worry in their faces. Eponine ran towards her sister, while Marius stayed back.

"What's wrong, 'Sette? It's just a shed. You know, where they put all their tools." Eponine explained. Cosette shook her head.

"No. I don't want to go in there. I'm scared. What if there's rats in there?" Cosette cried. Eponine wrapped her arms around the blonde. Cosette hugged back.

"Tell you what. I'll go inside first, and tell you if it's safe. Okay?" Eponine asked. Cosette smiled faintly.

"Thanks, 'Ponine."

With those words, Eponine marched bravely towards the shed, leaving Marius behind to reassure Cosette. With every step she took, Eponine's determination grew stronger. Her paces became quicker, eager to see what was inside the shed. Finally, she arrived face to face, or rather face to door, with the little hovel.

She stopped. Yes, even Eponine was afraid of rats, but they needed the shed to play. With one swift movement, Eponine took her hand, grasped the handle, and whipped the door open. She covered her face, in case any rats decided to attack her. After waiting one minute, she lowered her arms.

Eponine gasped at what was inside. There, in the small corner, was a makeshift table of a piece of wood on four rocks, complete with a stool. A cot stretched from the opposite corner to the other. The makers of the shed had put a window in the back, allowing sunlight to stream through.

"Eponine? Is everything alright?" Marius called. "Did the rats get you?" he added with a teasing tone. Eponine shook her head, even if Marius and Cosette couldn't see her.

"'Sette, Marius, you might want to come over here to take a look. Seems like this shed isn't as abandoned as we thought." Eponine called. She heard heavy footsteps running; well, hobbling in Cosette's case, signaling the approach of her friends. Cosette and Marius came into view, stopping to stare at the shed. Cosette went deeper inside the makeshift home, and her hand briefly skimmed the small table.

"Who lives here?" she asked curiously, not really expecting an answer from either of Eponine or Marius.

"I don't know. This is great to play house in, though!" Eponine exclaimed, holding her arms out and walking deeper in. Marius restrained her from going any further.

"I don't know, 'Ponine. Can I call you that? This is someone's home." Marius warned. Eponine nodded in agreement. Cosette spoke up.

"It looks like a child lives here, this cot is about all three of our sizes." She glanced up and down at Eponine's height, then looked down at herself. "On second thought, just Marius' size."

"Should we tell this to Mrs. Dubois?" Eponine asked.

"My auntie will know what to do." Marius added on.

"Let's wait, and figure out who it really is later. Where else should we play house?" Cosette questioned them.

"Um... How about just in the flower beds?" Eponine suggested. They all agreed to that, and helped Cosette waddle to the gardens.

* * *

"There. Finished." Cosette stood back proudly to examine her finished table. She had based it on the table they had found in the abandoned shed, which wasn't so abandoned anymore.

Marius gingerly handled and brought over the dolls, Margaret and Catharine to be seated on the little rocks Cosette had set out on either side of the table. They had placed five rocks; one for Margaret, one for Catharine, one for Cosette, one for Eponine, and one for Marius.

"The meal is almost ready!" Cosette yelled out, as she stirred water with added pine needles in a wooden bowl they had found lying around.

"Knock, knock!" a voice came from near a tree.

"Ah! Our guest! Cosette, your sister has arrived for supper! Please! Come in!" Marius cried, while making grandiloquent gestures at Eponine, and pretending to open a make believe door. "Margaret! Catharine! Come greet your wonderful auntie!" he sounded so fatherly. Eponine blushed at the word "wonderful".

"Hello, Margaret! Hello, Catharine! How are you lovely girls doing today? I brought some gifts for you!" Eponine handed each doll a leaf wrapped item. Marius went over and pretended to be Margaret. He opened the package, or at least tried to, with the tiny doll hands, and tried his best to make a girly gasp.

"Oh! My favorite! A rock!" Marius exclaimed, setting his voice one octave higher than usual. He quickly moved to Catharine.

"I have the same thing! Thank you, Auntie Eponine!" Marius cried in the same feminine tone he used for Margaret. Eponine burst into side hurting laughter, and Cosette entered, giggling pretty hard as well.

"Supper... Is... Ready..." Cosette managed to get between gasps of breath. She set the bowl down, and dished some pine needles and water into a leaf. Eponine took a pretend bite of it.

"Mmmm... Yum!" she exclaimed, making Cosette beam with happiness.

"It's my special pine needle stew! Just add water." Cosette explained. Both of them laughed. Marius looked at both of them, obviously confused.

"You don't know anything about cooking, you're a boy with other duties." Cosette said. Marius huffed in pretend hurt.

"Well, you're nice. I would like to learn, though." Their discussion was interrupted when a loud thud, then clang was emitted from where the fountain was, startling Eponine, causing the poor girl to knock the pine needle soup all over her pressed dress. She cried out in shock and turned red.

"What was that?" she yelled angrily. Cosette rushed over to help her sister clean up. Marius stood up, and handed Margaret and Catharine to the two girls. They thanked him, and all of them could read each other's minds.

"It came from the shed." they said in unison. Eponine sprinted off, Marius and Cosette right behind her. When they reached the shed, they saw that there was no one there.

"That's strange, I swear the noise came from here." Cosette said. Suddenly, a rock hit her hard in the shoulder, along with Marius. "Ow! Eponine!" she cried. The brunette raised her hands, eyes filled with shock.

"It wasn't me."

A thud came from the shed's entrance. There stood a blonde gamin, very skinny, maybe the same age as Marius, and holding three rocks. All three gasped.

"Who are you? Why are you in my home?" The boy shouted. Eponine was the first to step forward.

"Hello, person. We come in peace. We impose no harm on you, earthling. We come in peace." Eponine said slowly, raising her hands once more to show that she had no weapons. The boy stared, not amused.

"Eponine, do us a huge favor." Cosette murmured.

"Hmm?" Eponine said, cupping her ear."

"Shut up before he loses his patience! We need something compromising! So just shut up!" Marius hissed. Eponine searched her mind for something that would count as compromising.

"Tell you what," she started, just to get his attention. It was effective. "If you leave this shed, we'll give you a room, a meal twice a day, and we'll be your friends."

By those words, the blonde boy was listening intently. Marius and Cosette gasped. "Eponine, wrong kind if deal! That's too much to offer!" Cosette exclaimed. Eponine shrugged. It wasn't that much, was it?

"Let's start out with something first. What's your names?" the boy asked.

"I'm Eponine, blonde here is Cosette, and the other boy is Marius. What's yours?" Eponine asked sweetly.

"Just call me Enjolras."


	7. Chapter 7: The Gamin

"Enjolras. Hmm. That's an interesting name." Eponine said thoughtfully as she rubbed her chin. She picked at her skirts, because of the spilled pine water. The boy nodded.

"Are you hungry?" Cosette asked. Enjolras nodded hard, and held his hands out, which were filthy dirty. Cosette jumped back in disgust. "Ewe! Go clean your hands first, otherwise you'll infect your food before it's even in your mouth!"

Eponine laughed out loud. Marius strolled over to the fountain and cupped his hands. He slowly dipped them into the water, gathering some before coming back to Enjolras. Marius angled his hands so the water came rushing out, cleaning the thin layer of grime that covered Enjolras' hands.

The blonde boy smiled. He had never felt so clean before! It was very rare that he washed himself. He turned to Cosette who pulled a piece of bread left over from breakfast out of her skirt pocket. He accepted it gratefully, sinking his teeth into the soft bread. The warm taste overwhelmed his tongue, and Enjolras sighed in satisfaction. Something this rich was enough to last him a whole day.

"You need to come inside and eat properly. One piece of bread isn't going to last you the entire day." Eponine scoffed. Enjolras nearly laughed. "We can give you a nice clean bed, and whole meals. We'll be your friends as well!" Marius and Cosette smiled welcome. Enjolras smiled back.

"Okay." he replied.

"Marius can give you some clean clothes, and I and Eponine will prepare some food for you to eat." Cosette instructed. "No word will be given to the workers. You can hide in Marius' room. No one except him is staying there."

"Wait, he is?" Marius asked in disbelief. Cosette nodded strictly.

"Yes he is. Unless you want to find a blonde boy wandering the hallways with a bright pink gown on. He can't stay with us either, Papa is there." Cosette worried. Eponine patted her on the shoulder. The blonde girl relaxed a bit at her new sister's touch.

Marius led Enjolras inside the convent while Eponine took Cosette's hand and skipped towards the smaller building where they were staying. Cosette entered the kitchen, Eponine right behind her. She grabbed a bag of flour, while Eponine grabbed hold of a metal pot, filling it with water from the pump inside the kitchen. Valjean came into the kitchen.

"Ma petite filles, what in the world are you doing?" he laughed, seeing two little girls straining to reach the things on the shelves. Cosette looked over at Eponine, for the brunette was the best at acting and lying. Eponine started.

"Marius said he was hungry, and we promised him a meal. When we were playing house, though, I accidentally spilled pine water on my dress. Can you help me change, Papa?" Eponine asked sweetly. Valjean smiled, and led Eponine away to her room. Cosette sighed in relief. Her sister just bought her old time. Maybe ten minutes or so. She got to work on baking.

Ten minutes later, the smell of raspberry scones wafted through the kitchen door. Eponine held her nose high, letting it lead her to the source. When she arrived, she was surprised to find Cosette holding a large tray consisting of a batch of a dozen medium sized scones.

Eponine reached out for one, but Cosette swatted her hand away. "These are for Enjolras and Marius!" she exclaimed softly. "We can have some later." she strutted out the door and into the courtyard, looking for the door to the main building. There. Cosette carefully carried the tray through the other door, and knocked on the door right across from it.

A few boy's voices came from inside the room. Enjolras answered it. He was dressed in some baggy trousers, obviously not Marius' best, and a plain shirt. Marius stood behind him, unsatisfied. Enjolras had cleaned himself up to look presentable, but even with no grime on his body and clean clothes, Enjolras still needed to fill up a bit for he was a bit too skinny.

Cosette held out the tray of scones, and Eponine came rushing behind her. Marius gladly accepted one, but Enjolras was hesitant. Cosette held the tray out further, urging him to take one. Finally, the boy gave in. He savored the taste of the treat and marveled how rich it was. Eponine looked on in disappointment, when Enjolras grabbed another one. Cosette thought he was just being a bit greedy, eating two at once, but she didn't care.

His next move surprised Cosette, Marius, and Eponine. Enjolras held out the scone to Eponine, who stared in astonishment. He held it out further like Cosette had, indicating that he wanted her to take it. The mask of surprise that covered Eponine's face immediately vanished, replaced by a warm smile. She took it, and bit gently into it.

"Thank you."

Enjolras smiled back at her comment. Eponine thought that a gamin would be rude and unthankful, but Enjolras was the extreme opposite of that. He was generous and kind, something that Eponine admired about certain people.

"So, Enjolras, where do you want to stay?" Eponine asked. Enjolras looked around, making a decision.

"I really wanted to stay with one of you guys." he said softly.

Marius spoke up. "He can stay with me. I've had a change of heart." Enjolras smiled at him.

"Thank you, friend."

* * *

Eponine stepped into her nightgown, pulling her hair from her low braid. It tumbled down her back, reaching nearly her waist. Cosette entered.

Her blonde hair fell a little shorter than Eponine's, but she was still pretty.

"What do you think of Enjolras?" Cosette asked. Eponine smiled at her, then answered.

"He's not quite the gamin I expected him to be."

"Yes, I agree with you. I was quite surprised when he gave you one of my scones!" Cosette laughed, and Eponine joined in as well. "You know, 'Ponine, I think we may have made a new friend."


	8. Chapter 8: Birthday Preparations

**Please, please, please review! Thanks so much!**

* * *

Enjolras lay facing the ceiling of Marius' room on the spare bed. He was thinking about the day, and how fortunate he was to have made such good friends. He smiled at the thought of giving the scone to Eponine. Her smile was so brilliant! He turned over to face Marius, who seemed to be in a dream state.

"Hey, Marius? What do you think of those two girls, Eponine and Cosette?" Enjolras asked him. Marius moved his head to look at him.

"What? Oh, I think they're lovely! They're both very polite and responsible. They're both very different, though. Eponine seems to be more active and adventurous, while Cosette lags behind a little bit. I hear Cosette's birthday is in three days, not counting tonight." Marius said, smiling. "Eponine wishes to give her a hug, a card, a cake, and a dress."

Enjolras laughed. "I think we should do something for Cosette ourselves. How about a big bouquet of flowers? I see that there are a lot in the garden." Marius nodded in agreement.

"We can do that, just don't pick too many so that my auntie will notice that her precious blooms were tampered with. Plus, we can't have people noticing you on the grounds. They'll kick you out for sure." Marius replied.

"And if they do kick me out? What will you do then?" Enjolras questioned him. Marius laughed.

"All of us will miss you very much, and will send you parting gifts to remind you of us. Good night!" He said. Enjolras rolled over to face the window overlooking the garden. _Cosette's bouquet. Hmm. Roses, daffodils, lilies, petunias, lavender, and daisies. The perfect arrangement for Cosette. How about Eponine? I'll set a rose aside for her. Maybe she can even help us with it! _Enjolras thought happily. He really liked Eponine. She was so bright and cheerful, something that Enjolras had had when his mother was alive. When she died, all positive things had left him, until today, when he met Eponine.

Enjolras recited the list of flowers he was going to pick for Cosette with Marius and Eponine over and over again, until it lured him into the first peaceful, deep sleep that he had had in a long time.

The next morning, Enjolras dressed in the shirt and pants that Marius gave him, and walked over to the washbasin. He dipped his hands in the cool water, and splashed it against his face. It felt refreshing and awakening. Marius groggily sat up. Enjolras turned to face him, and grinned wildly.

"Good morning Marius! Wonderful day today, isn't it? The sun's shining, there's hardly a trace of cloud in the sky!" Enjolras exclaimed happily. Marius stifled a yawn, and pulled the covers back over his body.

"The perfect day to sleep him. Goodnight." Marius said. Enjolras was unsatisfied with that answer.

"Come on! Get up! There's unlimited things that we can do! Up! Up! Get up!" Enjolras cried, and yanked the sheets off of Marius. The boy grabbed hold of his sheets, and tried to tug them towards him, but Enjolras wouldn't give in. Finally, after some pulling, Enjolras let go, and Marius toppled over, still clinging onto his blanket. Before he could return back to his bed, Enjolras splashed some water on Marius' face, to his dismay.

After the water cleared from his eyes, Marius saw the other boy grinning down at him.

"Now are you awake?"

* * *

The same thing was happening over at the Fauchelevent girls' room. Eponine woke up to a bright light shining in her eyes, and she yawned, stretching her arms up and over her sister's face, missing it by an inch. Cosette's nose wrinkled slightly, and twitched before she returned to her dreaming state. The brunette blinked a bit and sat, covers still over her legs, as she listened to the birds sing a song of summer.

She was so excited! It was just a few more days before Cosette's birthday, and she couldn't wait! Today she planned to make the card. Eponine sat there and thought for a few moments. Cosette liked to wear pink dresses, and it matched well with her blue eyes. Eponine decided to make the theme colors of the card blue and pink, with drawings of flowers and butterflies. There were so many possibilities for notes, but Eponine decided to make it say, _I love you, Cosette! You're the best friend and sister ever!_

Eponine realized that she had been sitting, awake, on her bed for the past five minutes. She gasped. She had wasted five whole minutes thinking when she could have been working secretly on birthday preparations for Cosette! Eponine scrambled out of her bed, though not so fast as to wake Cosette, and hurriedly dressed in a plain, blue dress. She tore at her hair, wincing in the process, and tied the best five second bow she could manage.

She grabbed the paper pad from her trunk as well as a set of colored, wax, drawing utensils. Quickly, she got to work on making a form of a rose, and then a butterfly on the front cover with clouds and a sun. Eponine used to draw a lot at home with Azelma, and was quite talented. She smiled at her finished product of a front cover. Cosette would love it!

Quickly, she scribbled the words that she wanted Cosette to read, and stashed it in a box hidden in her trunk. She realized that Cosette still had not wakened. Eponine tried to figure out the best way to wake her, without Cosette punching her straight to the stomach. Her eyes wandered to her paper pad.

Two minutes later, Eponine was on their shared bed, hand poised over Cosette's face holding a hand-fashioned fan made from a sheet from Eponine's very own paper pad. She giggled, then waved it back and forth. The wind blew Cosette hair around, and she stirred, but didn't wake up. Eponine frowned, then fanned faster.

Suddenly, Cosette's hand shot up as if to grab the fan, but without success. Instead, she ended up swiping air. Eponine quickly pulled the sheets away, and Cosette's eyes popped open.

"'Ponine!" she exclaimed. Eponine laughed, and Cosette glared at her. "I think this is your worse one yet!"

Eponine paused her laughing, and thought for a minute. "I thought my worst one was when I draped one of Baby Gavroche's clean diapers over your face." Cosette rolled her eyes.

"That was more disgusting than evil." Cosette commented.

"Get up! Get up! There's so much that we can do today if you just _get up!_" Eponine exclaimed cheerfully. Cosette grabbed her sheets and pulled them over her again. Eponine sighed.

"There will be more things that we can do if you let me sleep." Cosette muttered. Eponine dipped her fingers in her water glass and flicked the drops at Cosette's face. The blonde brushed them away.

"If you get up right now, I'll let you sleep in on your birthday." Eponine compromised. Cosette's eyes opened once again. She shook Eponine's hand quickly.

"Deal, deal, deal! I'm up now!" Cosette cried. Eponine pumped her fist up in victory.

Cosette ran behind the changing screen to throw on her pink gown, and hurried to her table, when she brushed her hair thoroughly, much more carefully than Eponine had done with hers. Eponine's head was still hurting from all the tugging and pulling of her hair. Cosette completed her look with a pink bow to the back of her head. Eponine clapped.

"You look gorgeous!" Eponine exclaimed happily. Cosette smiled.

"Thank you! Just remember to keep your promise on my birthday." Cosette said seriously. Eponine grinned, and nodded her head yes. Quickly, the brunette ran over the birthday list in her head.

A card. Check. A dress. Nope. A cake. No. A hug. That's due on her birthday. Let Cosette sleep in. We'll see about that.

* * *

"Remember, no one can see you except me, Eponine, and Cosette." Marius said. Enjolras nodded. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Hide!" Marius hissed. Enjolras dove into the closet, and shut the doors tightly. Marius opened the bedroom door slowly. He laughed when he saw who it was.

"Hi Marius!" Eponine and Cosette said. Together they were managing to balance a tray with four cups of orange juice, a loaf of bread, four scones, and butter. Marius opened the door wider so they could come in. Quickly, he closed the door before any people passing by could see inside.

"Enjolras! It's safe to come out now!" Marius called. The closet door opened inch by inch, and slowly the blonde boy emerged. He was glad to see Eponine and Cosette, so he wouldn't be left entirely alone with Marius.

"Hello, Eponine! Hi Cosette!" Enjolras cheerfully said. The girls replied hello at the same time as well. They announced that breakfast was served, and everybody dug in. Eponine split the bread evenly, and Cosette handed out glasses of orange juice. Each person also got one scone, to their satisfaction.

After they were done eating, Enjolras and Marius pulled Eponine over to the side.

"Eponine, we need you to distract Cosette while we go out and look for flowers for a bouquet that we're going to give too Cosette for her birthday." Marius explained softly.

"Won't the flowers wilt before they're presented?" Eponine complained. Enjolras and Marius looked at each other.

"Uh, we'll just look today, and pick them tomorrow." Enjolras said. Eponine smiled at them.

"Okay! I'll distract her! Then I need you two to something in return. I need you guys to keep her company while I go with my papa to look for a dress for her birthday as well!" Eponine whispered.

Enjolras and Marius nodded. "Sounds good to me. Birthday preparations are hard." Enjolras commented. Eponine could feel Cosette gazing at them intently.

"What are you guys talking about that I shouldn't know of?" Cosette asked. All three of them turned around, and smiled.

"Nothing!" They all chorused.


End file.
